Allya Stargazer
Allya Stargazer was the second born of the Stargazer triplets, daughter of Rhyley Stargazer and Cayla Dunestrider and sister to siblings Micah and Bai. Safely delivered by Weekat Matiren and Jacoreb Illstrike in Kystes Medical Centre, the child bore an uncanny resemblance to her mother and inherited his parent's affinity to the force. Born in 7 ABY on Talus, she was a descendant of the Qel-Droma and Halcyon bloodlines. Allya's full name was Allya Weekat Stargazer, named in honour of her Great-Grandmother Allya Takanir and Weekat Matiren, who helped to deliver all three Stargazer children. The Next Generation Allya was born the middle child of her siblings. Her early months were spent being raised in Kystes on the planet Talus. When her parents became estranged from each other however, her father Rhyley Stargazer placed the child and her siblings in the tentative care of her great-grandparents Gern and Annuil Stargazer at their home on the moon of Chanmea. Although her father had only expected to be gone for a few weeks, because of the troubles Rhyley and secret lover Kileo Dimoh found on the planet Orupia, the father was kept from returning to his daughter. Raised by Gern and Ann, the early days of Allya Stargazer proved rather quiet, brought up around the shipyards of S.S.I she was merely thirty-six months before her great-grandfather would place her in the pilot's seat of the family yacht. Though the child obviously couldn't 'fly' the vessel for long, she along with her siblings followed in a Stargazer tradition of flying before they could walk. When her father and mother were announced as dead, the family refused to mention the tragedy in front of the children even though they were still far too young to understand what the words would mean. They were continually raised by Gern and Ann and were often shown photos of their parents and taught to recognise both as 'Mama' and 'Dada'. Allya's first actual word was No, copying her grandmother Tessia Wynonyms who was at the time admonishing Micah her brother. The child's first birthday saw the girl taken to Corellia for the first time in her life, where she along with her siblings, Great grandparents, grandparents, aunts and uncles spent the day in Rhyley's favourite part of his home-world. Unfortunately the war would come far closer to the Stargazers at Chanmea, when an unrecognised Imperial Force attacked their home at Chandrila. The family however managed to escape the assault using the family freighter Rapscallion Flyer, Gern and Ann along with Tekk Larr fled Imperial and Republic space taking up have at Ord Mantell. The girl remained there for several months with her grandparents and Larr until her father finally returned to claim the children having escaped the tragedy of New Alderaan. During the reunion however, IG-88 had tracked the children to the world and tried to kidnap the younglings. Injuring Ann in the process, the assassin-droid managed to take Micah from his home, though the child was quickly rescued by Princess Kileo and uncle Raedan Kitani. Allya and her siblings were then taken to Orupia, raised at Pareen Palace, the home of Princess Kileo and the child's father. Several months later, Allya was officially legally adopted by Princess Kileo Dimoh as step-mother, though she never calls Kileo 'Mom' only referring to her as 'Princess'. In 9 ABY Micah, now two years old, was moved by his father along with her siblings to Peregrine's Nest and placed in the care of Garm Bel Iblis after Rhyley decided to move them secretly following sensing a danger within the Palace and noticing an obvious change in Princess Kileo. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs